1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to step structures for vehicles and particularly to a step structure which is mounted on the hub studs which support a vehicle wheel.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The prior art shows step structures mounted on the spindle stud of a vehicle wheel or mounted over the hubcap of a vehicle wheel. The prior art patents are structurally dissimilar from the present invention in that they do not disclose a cylindrically shaped structure which is mounted on the hub stubs which support a vehicle wheel. Patents relating to this invention include the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ W. Youngblood 68,930 Sept. 7, 1867 R. McDonald 182,839 Oct. 3, 1876 M. W. Ford, Jr. 449,264 Mar. 31, 1891 J. T. Cole 579,133 Mar. 23, 1897 J. E. Shinn 3,288,488 Nov. 29, 19 Brooks, Jr. et al 3,734,534 May 22, 1973 ______________________________________